


you have a minute?

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, Unexpected feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: All demands must be taken up with the head of household and will be seen to and dealt with accordingly.
Relationships: Saira al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	you have a minute?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> Thank you to the El and Bits for reading over this for me, and to El for helping me with the title and summary! <3

Tensions are high in the al-Tahan estate. Everyone’s overworked, the bedrooms are being used at almost triple capacity, and Saira can't seem to get a single moment to herself. One problem crops up the second she solves another. She’s exhausted. She takes a break from the documents she’s been poring over, placing her head in her hands and relishing in the comfort it gives her. 

And then there’s footsteps. Seconds later, the door to her makeshift office swings open, smacking into the wall with the force of it. Saira sighs and looks up from her hands to find Liliana standing near the desk, hands on her hips. She barely restrains an eye roll before moving a hand up to rub at her temple.

“What?” she asks, exasperation and exhaustion clear in her tone. Liliana walks forward and tosses a wadded up piece of paper onto the desk. 

“You have a minute?” she asks, irritation dripping from each syllable.

Saira sighs. She doesn’t, really. “What do you need?”

“What I need,” Liliana says, walking around the desk, standing next to where Saira is seated in her chair. “Is for you to clean up after yourself. I’m tired of finding trash strewn about everywhere while I’m trying to work.” Saira sighs again, rising from her chair to face Liliana. “My work is important, you know, I can’t be constantly cleaning up after everyo- hnf!”

Liliana‘s voice is muffled as Saira grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her in for a rough kiss, and she releases the prettiest sound into Saira’s mouth. She recognizes it now, when Liliana comes to her for this, always with some useless argument or unfounded complaint, just looking for some stress relief and physical contact. She thinks about the first time they did this, teeth clashing, nails dragging on skin as they rutted against one another, needy and gasping. It was as desperate then as it is now, she can feel Liliana’s nails on her upper arm and she knows they’ll leave marks. Thin, red reminders of their time together.

Saira allows herself to be backed against the desk. Lets Liliana have the illusion of control for a few seconds before spinning them around, lifting the other girl and placing her on the desk with a thud. She lets out a shocked noise, nails digging into Saira’s flesh as she tries to keep her balance. Saira hisses and takes a few steps back. 

“Strip,” she says, deft fingers already undoing the buttons on her own shirt. Liliana blinks for a second, still reeling from the abrupt loss of control, shaky fingers pulling her top over her head. By the time Liliana’s shirt and bra are in a pile on the floor, Saira is completely naked and standing between her legs. Saira lets out a sigh and swiftly undoes the buttons on Liliana’s trousers. “Have to do everything myself,” she mutters. She pulls Liliana's trousers and pants off in one movement, Liliana lifting her hips off the desk to make it easier. 

As soon as Liliana is suitably de-clothed, Saira is on her again. She slams their mouths together and winds the fingers of one hand into Liliana’s hair. Liliana moans as Saira slips her tongue past her lips, a hand coming up to rest on the small of Saira’s back, pulling her closer. Saira steps in close and yanks on the handful of hair she’s holding. As she pulls Liliana’s head back, she brings her free hand up, pressing the heel of her hand into Liliana’s clit.

She delights in the shuttering gasp that tumbles from Liliana’s mouth, smiles as her hips jerk desperately toward her hand. Liliana is already wet, and Saira tells her so as she presses two fingers into her. She keens, hand on Saira’s back clenching into a fist. Saira sets a ruthless pace from the start, fingers moving quickly in and out of Liliana’s cunt as the girl whines and digs her nails into the meat of Saira’s shoulders. Saira lets out a sharp hiss and curls her fingers in a way that has Liliana arching her back, pressing into Saira wantonly. 

“Stop it, Lili, be a good girl and you might get what you want,” Saira snaps, detangling her other hand from Liliana’s hair in order to press it against Liliana’s clit again. She smiles as Liliana’s noises get more and more desperate, hips rocking frantically against the ministrations until she’s crying out, nails marking Saira’s flesh as she comes on her fingers. 

Saira fucks her through her orgasm, Liliana’s hips jerking with the aftershocks, and doesn't slow her fingers even as she shows signs of oversensitivity. She doesn’t stop, even as Liliana shudders and makes a weak attempt to push her away. Saira knows she doesn’t mean it, if she really wants Saira to stop, she would use her word. The hand that was on her clit reaches up and pushes against her sternum, forcing her to lie down, her back meeting the hard wood of the desk. Saira’s hand stays pressed against her, holding her down as she adds a third finger, thrusting them slightly faster as Liliana gets used to the stretch. 

“Now,” Saira says, pressing on Liliana’s chest a bit harder. “I’m going to pick my hand up and you’re going to stay exactly where you are. Do you understand me? Don’t. Move.” She punctuates the last two words with pointed thrusts of her fingers and Liliana whines. She manages to nod in Saira’s direction. Saira sighs and doesn’t let up the pressure of either hand. “Use your words,” she snaps.

“Yes,” Liliana gasps, rolling her hips in time with Saira’s fingers. Saira lifts her hand from Liliana’s chest and drops to her knees, putting her face level with the other girl’s cunt without removing her fingers from it. She smiles before leaning in and lapping at Liliana’s clit. The three fingers buried in her don’t stop, Saira keeps a steady pace with them as she places not-quite-enough kitten licks to the place Liliana needs it most. Liliana’s breath hitches as Saira wraps her lips around her clit and sucks, hard as she can, fingers slamming in and out of her. She whines as her hips stutter once, twice, three times against Saira’s hand and mouth. 

Saira smiles against her clit as she carefully removes her fingers from Liliana’s cunt. Liliana’s breath is heavy and shaky, her hands splayed out on the desk from where she had scrabbled for something to hold on to as she came. Her breaths start to speed up as Saira continues to lick and kiss at her cunt, migrating from her clit to her entrance and back. She feels Liliana start to squirm. 

“Saira,” Liliana whines. “I- I can’t- it’s-”

Saira pulls her mouth back, replacing it with a firm finger on Liliana’s oversensitive clit. “You will.”

She shudders and a whimper falls from her lips, turning quickly into a shout as Saira’s tongue laves over her entrance before dipping briefly inside. Saira can’t help the smile that breaks out onto her face as Liliana continues to make those noises. She takes her finger off of Liliana’s clit and slides it back into her cunt as she stands back up, slipping a second finger in almost immediately. Liliana’s back arches slightly but she stays put, and Saira smiles, free hand running up and down her stomach.

“Saira, please, I- it’s too much-” she’s cut off as Saira crooks her fingers and pulls a desperate moan from her lips. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Lili? Why you came into my office?” A third finger presses at her hole again. Not pushing in, not yet, just putting enough pressure for her to know it’s there. “I know it wasn’t because of a piece of paper on the floor.”

Liliana nods, head hitting the wood of the desk.

Saira makes a tsk noise and slips her fingers out. She whines at the loss of sensation. 

“What did I say about using your words?” Saira snaps, hand inching ever closer to her throat.

“Yes- yes! It’s what I came in here for.”

Saira smiles and within seconds two of her fingers are back inside, thrusting with purpose. Her free hand grabs one of Liliana’s and pulls her up into a sitting position, fingers still inside, and Liliana wraps her arms around her back, nails raking down the flesh of it. She doesn’t scratch hard enough to draw blood, but Saira knows she could, and the thought makes her shiver.

She manages to maneuver her hand so that she can still fuck Liliana with her fingers while letting her thumb rub circles into her clit. She presses down hard on the nub and feels Liliana’s breath hitch, fingernails on her shoulder blades sending sparks of pleasure-pain to her core.

Liliana is quickly reduced to a whimpering, whining mess, gripping Saira for dear life as she works her well past what she thought she was capable of. She finds herself at the edge, for the third time, and starts rocking her hips desperately in time with Saira’s hand. 

Saira doesn’t let up, works her fingers harder in and out of Liliana’s cunt, lets her thumb rub faster against her clit. When she feels Liliana about to tip over the edge, she takes her free hand and lifts the girl’s chin, staring directly into her eyes. 

“I want you to look at me while you come.”

Liliana starts to nod, and then a look of panic crosses her face and she gasps out a faint "yes."

It doesn’t take much longer for Liliana to come. Saira’s done this enough to know when she’s just about to cross that line. She slides her free hand from Liliana’s chin into her hair and tugs her into a kiss, swallowing the noises she makes as she comes, entire body shaking against Saira’s. Once she’s through the aftershocks, Saira gently eases her hand out and reaches down to wipe it on her leg. 

Liliana sits on the desk for a moment and gathers herself before reaching out and kissing Saira soundly. Saira expects it was meant to have more force behind it, but Liliana’s so fucked out she’s lucky she even landed it. 

“Let me…” she whispers, a hand reaching down towards Saira’s cunt. Saira lets out an involuntary moan and nods. 

“Swap places with me,” Saira says, pulling Liliana off of the desk and placing herself on it. Liliana immediately drops to her knees and presses her lips against Saira’s clit. 

She makes quick work of it, Following Saira’s praise and direction as she uses her mouth and fingers in tandem. It’s only a few minutes before Saira’s hand is in her hair, holding her in place as she gasps and ruts her hips against Liliana’s face. Saira’s never been loud when she orgasms, and this time is no different. Her legs shake and her hips jolt as she comes, slowing to a stop as she rides it out.

Liliana removes her fingers and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand as she stands, wobbling slightly as she gets her bearings. The anger from earlier has melted away, replaced by calm and contentment. She holds a hand out for Saira to take and helps her off the desk. As Saira hops down, Liliana gets a look at the angry, red marks all over Saira’s back and shoulders. 

“Oh, gods, your shoulders,” she says, running a hand over one of them. Saira shudders as she does so.

“It’s nothing. I'll be right back. Don’t go anywhere," Saira says, walking to the other side of the room and opening a cupboard. Liliana watches her rummage through it for a second before she finds what she was looking for - a pair of hand towels - and walks back over to the desk. She tosses one of the towels at Liliana and begins wiping herself off. Liliana hears a soft hiss from Saira's direction and turns to look at her, finding her struggling to reach the scratch marks on her back. It makes her heart lurch in a way she doesn't expect. She debates for a brief moment before walking over to where Saira is standing. 

"Do you have a first-aid kit in here or something?" she asks, trying to keep the snark out of her voice for the first time in a while. "I could help you take care of those scratches. They were my fault in the first place, anyway." She laughs, and Saira considers for a moment before opening one of her desk drawers and pulling out a small, innocuous box from it. She passes it over to Liliana, who opens it and finds a small packet of gauze and a tube of antibiotic ointment. "Perfect."

She carefully cleans Saira's back and shoulders. Saira lets out a hiss when she gets to the particularly sore ones on her upper arm and Liliana instinctively leans in and places a feather-light kiss to the angry, red marks. She feels Saira immediately stiffen under her lips and she freezes, realizing what she's done. She pulls back just an inch, looking up and locking eyes with Saira before pressing her lips to it once more. She hears the other girl let out a soft gasp and she smiles against her skin, running her lips up and down Saira's arm. 

After the brief distraction, Liliana methodically finishes cleaning her wounds before setting the dirtied gauze pad next to the wadded up piece of paper she had brought in earlier. She looks back up to find Saira staring at her, face awash with an unreadable emotion. 

“...Thanks,” she says, finally, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Liliana shrugs. “Yeah. No problem. I should, uh, probably get back to work, huh?” she laughs, walking over to the pile of her discarded clothes and putting them on as Saira does the same. Neither of them say a word for a few minutes and Liliana takes it as her cue to leave, grabbing the paper and the gauze on her way to the door. She places her hand on the doorknob and feels a hand come down on her shoulder. Turning, she finds Saira standing behind her.

“Wait,” Saira says. Liliana looks at her in confusion, but Saira shakes her head and her hands reach up to cup the other girl’s face. “Stay,” she whispers, and pulls Liliana’s face to hers. Their kiss is soft, the most gentle thing either of them have done for the other all evening. Her thumbs swipe over Lilliana’s cheeks and Liliana’s hands wrap around her waist, one hand settling in the small of her back.

When they finally, finally pull back, foreheads resting together, breaths mingling, Saira starts to laugh. It begins as a soft chuckle but quickly expands into a full-blown laugh, and Liliana takes a step back, an eyebrow raised in confusion and trying vehemently to hold back a smile of her own. “Um… Saira?” she says, and Saira pauses.

“I’m sorry, I just- Well I didn’t expect that, alright?”

“I didn’t either!” Liliana snaps, but there’s no real anger behind it. She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a huff of a laugh. “What do we do now, then?”

Saira shrugs and closes in on Liliana again. She carefully un-crosses Liliana’s arms and runs a hand up the back of her neck, threading her fingers through the girl’s hair. After a moment’s thought, she tightens her fingers and gives a gentle yank, delighting in the soft gasp that falls from Liliana’s lips. She places her lips against Liliana’s earlobe and whispers, “I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s going to be fun.”


End file.
